The present invention relates to a data recording technique for recording, to a recording medium, data such as video and audio data (AV data) (hereinafter, referred to as a user data) and a management data of such user data and reproducing such user data by utilizing the management data and particularly to a data recording technique for repairing an irregular event such as mismatch between recorded user data and management data or fault in user data or management data when such irregular event is generated due to an accidental failure of power supply.
With continuous improvement in the capacity of a recording medium such as an optical disc and a magneto-optical disc, investigation and development are dynamically progressed to a method and an apparatus for recording and rerecord of a user data through compression in amount of data of a digital signal. Particularly, in an apparatus for recording a user data on the real-time basis, if an accidental failure of power supply occurs, a mismatch is generated in a certain case between the recorded user data and management data or recording operation is suspended under the condition that a fault is generated in the user data or management data.
The technique for repairing the data on a recording medium under the condition explained above to realize again the monitor and additional record of data is described, for example, in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-266496 (hereinafter, referred to as official gazette 1).